Naruto and Eve
by espada crocs
Summary: The chunin war just ended and things are looking pretty bleak in Konoha. Time to liven it up with a play by our favorite genin. Huh? but who's been made to play Adam and Eve? And who will win the ultimate star performance prize! Read and find out.


**NARUTO AND EVE**

DISLCLAIMER: Totally do not own Naruto debayo! Or any of its characters.

Just a little crack fic based on a friend's request.

CHAPTER ONE

''School play?!"

Iruka sighed as he smiled down at his former students all grown up and Genin now. They were gathered in front of the academy, a place where they'd spent many of their young days.

It was only a few months after the chunin exam and only Shikamaru had passed. He'd always been a bright one, that little lad. Ah, Time passed too fast sometimes when you taught young minds in a classroom.

''Oi Iruka sensei, why do we have to put up a play for those brats at the academy'', Naruto scowled in distaste.

Back to the matter at hand.

''I don't think you of all people have the right to call anyone a brat Naruto'', Iruka said glaring down at the blonde.

''Nani?!!'', Naruto growled.

''Are we really the only ones available Iruka san?'', Ino sighed dramatically while playing with her long pale locks. ''Can't you just hire a theatre group or something''.

''We're all low on funds after the war after all'', Iruka laughed nervously messing up the back of his hair with a hand.

His face got serious however as he appealed to his old students once more.

''Besides, the war left such horrors in their young minds, I was hoping this could shake off their unease a bit. War is a hard thing especially for the young ninjas'', Iruka said his tone one full of regret.

There'd been nothing they could do against Orochimaru's plans, no one would have been able to see it coming. Also with the third Hokage's death the village was barely hanging on. The slight anger in each of their faces a feeling useless during the war was plain to see and they could each understand where he was coming from.

The air seems dark all of a sudden, he thought sadly to himself. In that case………

''Also anyone participating in the play will surely be giving extra credit'', grinned Iruka.

Now that got their attention!

''What sort of credit Iruka sensei?'', asked Choji curiously.

''The one who gets the highest ratings at the end of the play gets to go to any place at all within Konoha, my treat!'' he grinned at them.

''Eeeeeh?!'', they all exclaimed excitedly.

"Anywhere within Konoha then an all you can eat buffet included?!'', Choji beamed stars in his eyes.

''Definitely'', smiled Iruka.

''Anywhere at all? Do you have to be there, can we take someone else?'', Ino asked.

''Urrrr, doesn't matter, doesn't matter, I'll pay for it'', Iruka laughed nervously.

Then an …..all out spa session complete with the body soak and massage! Ino gushed internally.

Or better yet….

An all expense date with Sasuke kun! She and Sakura gushed.

M-maybe a date wi-with Naruto kun, Hinata thought gushing and playing with her fingers as she glanced at Naruto wondering what he was thinking.

100 plates of Ichiraku ramen!!! Naruto thought practically drooling.

''I see, maybe we can finally get some spa treatment of for ourselves huh Akamaru'', Kiba grinned and his tiny dog barked happily in response.

Akamaru's fur also needed tender care after all.

Perhaps some of that rare spray for capturing bugs while dealing them minimum damage, Shino frowned. It wouldn't be so bad.

That new work out set I've always wanted, Lee thought.

That new tool set I've had my eyes on for ages! Ten-ten thought her eyes shining.

''Yosh, I'm getting fired up!'', Lee said his eyes seeing flames.

''Useless'', Neji humphed.

''How troublesome'', sighed Shikamaru. ''Can't I just skip out of this and…….''.

''Oh, anyone not participating can assist in the fixing of Konoha's latrines'', Iruka pointed out beaming and Shikamaru froze.

Darn Iruka sensei………

''Sasuke! I'm not gonna lose to you!'', Naruto declared pointing at Dasuke.

I don't even care about the stupid play, Sasuke thought. However, he wasn't going to lose to Naruto's declaration of challenge.

''Bring it on then'', he smirked. ''If you can somehow get past my back that is''.

''Teme'', Naruto growled.

''Iruka sensei, what sort of play shall we doing anyway?'', Sakura asked.

''Glad you asked Sakura'', Iruka smiled recalling the classroom days. ''The theme selected for this play is Adam and Eve''.

''Adam and Eve, what's that?'', asked Naruto scratching his head.

''The Genesis story'', Sakura said surprised.

''So that's the one'', Neji frowned.

What the heck was the genesis story? Sasuke wondered. Well, there was no need to look like an idiot when he had Naruto to do that for him.

''Oi Sakura chan, what's the Genesis story'', Naruto groaned confused.

''Listen up baka''', Sakura glared trying not to hit him.

Naruto was oh-so-annoying! Nothing like Sasuke kun, she bet Sasuke totally knew all about the Genesis story. He was such a genius after all.

''I guess I'll have to explain it'', she sighed. ''I'll only say it once so pay attention. The story goes…..

In the beginning the world was empty and covered in water, then almighty Kami sama created the earth, sky and animals just by speaking words and the world obeyed. But then Kami sama created Man, who was Adam, and put him in charge of everything that he owned. But man was alone so Kami sama created woman, who was Eve, to be by his side. They lived happily in the beautiful garden made by Kami sama called Eden. However, the evil serpent tricked Eve into eating the forbidden fruit and she fed some to Adam. This greatly angered Kami sama so he banished Adam and Eve from the beautiful garden and punished all three of them for betraying him''.

Sakura finished her narration and looked expectantly at her peers.

''Hmmmmm, that story isn't real is it….?" Naruto asked cocking his head.

''But real or not, no matter how you look at it…..'', Kiba muttered.

''Man sure was doing pretty good…….'', Choji mumbled.

''……….Till woman showed up huh'', Shikamaru finished for them.

There was a brief silence before Shino added, "Seems that way…….''.

''Urusai fool'', Ino smirked flipping her hair. "You men have no idea how worthless your lives would be if there weren't women in it, don't under estimate us''.

That was the attitude that got Adam kicked out of Eden wasn't it……… all the guys thought sweat dropping.

''It seems Eve is the star female of this show right?'', Ino beamed. ''In that case there's no doubt who should play that part……..''.

''Ino is absolutely correct'', Sakura nodded with a smile.

''Oh forehead, so you've finally recognised my superior talents?'', Ino smirked.

''Huh?'', Sakura smiled innocently at her. "What are you saying ugly Ino, obviously it's going to be me''.

''I'll be Eve and Adam will be Sasuke kun!'', she danced around happily.

''If Sasuke is Adam then Eve is definitely me'', Ino growled at Sakura and they barred teeth at each other.

''Matte matte matte'', Kiba smirked. ''Adam was a man of the jungle right?''.

''No garden'', Sakura corrected.

''Then what better man to act in his stead than one who is one with the jungle'', Kiba struck a pose totally ignoring Sakura.

''I said garden'', Sakura glared.

''If Sakura san's going to be Eve, then….'', Lee fisted his hands his body shaking with power.

''Then I challenge any man who wishes to oppose me as Adam!''

''Back off bushy brows, if Sakura is Eve then Adam is me!'', Naruto beamed.

''No, can do Naruto kun'', Lee said determined.

''No no, I don't want either of you I want Sasuke kun'', Sakura said waving them away.

If Naruto kun's gonna be Adam then maybe…..I could be…..maye….. Hinata thought blushing.

''Yare yare, we've barely stared and their already fighting. This really is a pain after all'', Shikamaru groaned leaning on a wall.

''Do you want to be Adam, Shikamaru?'', asked Choji curious.

''No, such a man who got bullied by a woman is too troublesome for me to handle'', he sighed as the group went on squabbling.

''Urusai!'', Iruka yelled and they all screamed.

''This won't do at all'', Iruka scolded now that they'd fallen silent. ''The best way to settle this will be a raffle draw, we'll have one tomorrow so you all be prepared. And whatever role you end up with………….''.

Here Iruka got a real malicious grin.

''………You're stuck with till the end of the play''.

''The heck is that so foreboding?! They all thought uneasily.

''So we gather here same time tomorrow, I'll see you kids soon'', Iruka smiled.

''Hai Iruka sensei!'', they all chorused and departed all whispering about the play.

A.N: Yaaaaay, so the konoha group's gonna be putting on a play!

I selected Adam and Eve at random really. I saw it on a flier and figured why the heck not. But since I'm pretty sure there are no Christians in Konoha I figured Sakura could read about some abandoned ancient books since she's really into reading abandoned ancient books.

Let's see how the play turns out.


End file.
